The Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes
by Rasberry4eva
Summary: Just a day in the Weasley Brothers Exciting Joke Shop :


' **Welcome, welcome, to one and to all, welcome to the place where you'll have a great ball. The games and the jokes, the U-No-Poo, to get out of class, it's all here for you. From potions to Sweets, For pranks there's a heap, there's even objects, to make you invisible and tall, Welcome, Welcome, to the place where you'll find it all." **_**The Jingle repeated itself, each time more mysteriously echoing through the small little Joke shop just down Diagon Alley called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.**_

_**Two girls had just arrived in the little shop tightly holding small black objects looking like magnets. Lee Jordan was standing at the counter on his first day visiting Fred and George since Hogwarts, scared but ready for any thing coming at him, The two girls quickly walked up to where he was standing,**_

" _**Now," The girls moved up to the counter leaning on it, " About these book-a-mind's." The shortest one finished, worry filled Lee Jordan's eyes, **_

" _**A complaint?" He warily looked around for Fred and George to see if they were in earshot,**_

" _**A compliment." Just as the taller one corrected him George came waltzing into sight,**_

"_**Oh dear Jordan, how many times have we told you that you would never receive a complaint about our mysterious products?" George smiled and Lee Jordan smiled back at him rolling his eyes, " Especially not around our Book-A-Minds." George gasped laughing at Lee Jordan.**_

" _**Actually, you never told me this, not even at Hogwarts just last year!" Lee Jordan returned George's joking gasp and faced the two girls again who were giggling terribly at this conversation.**_

" _**Well," The shorter girl tried to end her giggling but failed, " Sorry," She huffed obviously out of breath, " I just can't stop laughing!" She carried on laughing alongside with the other girl beside her,**_

" _**Of course you can't. if you could then it would obviously prove that our latest product has failed us and fortunately it has not." Fred came into sight smiling gleefully. " Laughing powder."**_

" _**How come you're not laughing," The taller girl added breathlessly trying to control her laughing,**_

" _**It's our latest and greatest," George added, " only way to get girls stop talking!" He added in-a-matter-of-fact way.**_

" _**And it only effects girls!" Fred finished off, a large man quickly came to the counter after eaves dropping and said,**_

" _**I'll take twenty of those! Can never shut my wife up, or my daughter for that fact!" The man paid his due amount and quickly left the shop mumbling happy chants under his breathe. Fred blew into the air,**_

" _**One blow and It's all gone." The girls stopped laughing and lifted their eye brows to show that they were impressed.**_

" _**Tell any girl, and you're dead, of course it says on the instructions but that's for men only as you can see it is put in the men ONLY section." George pointed to a small darkish bright area.**_

" _**Not dead, dead but you wouldn't want to show your face again," Fred smiled at them showing his teeth.**_

"_**But I'm sure you two sweet girls wouldn't tell any body." George joined Fred in his smiling.**_

" _**But that's not a nice way to shut a girl up!" The tallest girl scowled looking offended,**_

" _**Ya!" The shorter one agreed, " You just need to ask her." **_

" _**Yeah right, and you expect her to be quiet?" Lee Jordan was admiring these girls, how they called it ' stupidity' The two girls frowned at him,**_

" _**And plus," George added, all eyes turning on him, " Laughter is the best medicine." **_

" _**Yep," Fred nodded agreeing with his twin, " It's good for you." **_

" _**Well anyway," The shortest girl carried on, " We just wanted to say that we really admire you guys for creating something so amazing! The book-a-mind I mean." Her cheeks turned blood red,**_

"_**I mean, letting her read when it all goes into my mind and hers while I'm sleeping is amazing!" The taller girl opened her eyes wide to show her impression,**_

" _**Ya, and all ya have to do is put the one piece on the cover of the book and the other piece in your ear!" The shorter girl shook her head in amazement.**_

" _**Amazing." The taller girl repeated.**_

" _**Yep, here is the place you can find it all," Fred was telling the short and the tall,**_

" _**The place where your eyes will pop out your heads," He carried on the poem rhyming with Fred's." **_

" _**So welcome, welcome, Now good bye to you all." **_


End file.
